Letters To You
by YourMagdalena
Summary: Kira is the last to survive and is being held captive by Jacob. Whilst he sleeps she finds scraps of paper and writes letters to whoever might be outside working on the hotel. Pushing them through cracks in the walls and windows. Hoping for rescue.
1. Letter 1

**Author's Note: I had an idea wandering around in my mind about how Kira would escape/be rescued if she was the last one to survive. I remembered that in the book, Jacob was bothered by people who came during the day to work on the hotel. This gave me the idea to write a series of notes and letters from Kira to these people. Written on scraps of damp, moldy wallpaper in anything she could find. Some of them are written in her own blood. Pushing them through cracks in windows and hoping that people will find them. It is perhaps an odd idea, but let****'****s see where it takes us.**

**...**

If you are reading this, then you are my only hope. Help me. Please. Help me. My name is Kira Vanning. There were ten of us. Two police officers and eight kids from juvi. We were supposed to be here doing community service, but it went wrong. It all went wrong. There was something in here with us. A monster. And now he has me. Margaret. Margaret Gayne. She owned the hotel. We were working for her. She brought us to him. He killed her. He wanted me to take her eyes. He takes the eyes of his victims. There are jars everywhere. I don't know what happened to the others. Apart from Christine Zarate and Michael Monstross. I saw them die. I saw the monster kill them. I don't know why he is holding me captive, but I don't want to find out. Please. Please help. The officers in charge were Frank Williams and Hannah Anders. If they managed to get out, tell them I'm still here. I don't know what happened to the other kids. But I can't find them. Zoe Warner. Melissa Boudreaux. Tye Simms. Russell Wolf. Richie Bernson. If they are still here, if they are still alive you must find them. I don't think they will be alive for long. Don't come alone. You can't fight him alone. If you are here alone, then get out. Get out now while you still can and bring help. Please bring help. Don't leave me here.

Kira.


	2. Letter 2

It has been four days since my last letter. Four more days trapped here with this monster. I can hear you moving around the building. I can hear your voices. Can you hear mine? I have been screaming for hours. Screaming until he wakes and forces me to be quiet. He keeps moving me around the building. Sometimes he ties me up facing the wall. Sometimes he puts me in a cage with the bodies of his previous victims. Today he is letting me have a little freedom. If you can call it that. I am locked in a room. I think it's at the top of the hotel. It's his room. There's jars everywhere filled with eyeballs. There's some kind of alter. He doesn't want you to find me. But you must. Please please please do not ignore my letters. I don't know why he's keeping me alive. He hasn't tried to really harm me, he just touches me. Touches my back. I don't want to find out if he plans to take it further.

My name is Kira Vanning. I was brought here with seven other kids from juvi. Christine Zarate. Michael Monstross. Zoe Warner. Melissa Boudreaux. Tye Simms. Russell Wolf. Richie Bernson.

Christine Zarate and Michael Monstross are already dead. I saw them die. I don't know about the others. I don't hold out much hope. There were two officers with us. Frank Williams and Hannah Anders. If they escaped tell them we're still here.

Please don't ignore these letters. They're not prank. Not some sick joke. I need your help. My life depends on you. Please save me.

Kira.


	3. Letter 3

**Author's Note: Had a burst of inspiration, so you may get a couple more out of me tonight. You lucky people! **

**...**

You were inches away from me. So close. You looked me right in the eyes. When he pushed me against the glass, you frowned. Did you hear me? Did you see a glimmer behind the glass? Something moving behind the mirror. Something that shouldn't be there?

Officer Withenson, that is your name? That is what the other cop called you. I saw what you had in your hand. Did my letters bring you here? Or after two weeks did you finally realise that your two cop buddies hadn't come home?

Why did you leave, Officer Withenson? I saw you throw my letter on the floor. He pushed me harder against the glass. His hand touching my back. I could see his face in the reflection of the glass. He was taunting you. All of you.

Please come back. Officer Withenson. I'm here. I'm still here. I don't know how much longer he will allow me to live. Allow. He is letting me live.

My name is Kira Vanning. I hope you find this letter, Officer Withenson. If I die, I hope you realise that you could have saved me. If i die, Officer Withenson, you may as well have killed me yourself.

Kira.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Apologies for the horribly late update. I had meant to be doing one chapter a day but things got on top of me. So even though it's a bit late, Happy New Year everyone! I hope that 2012 brings you all that you desire.**

**...**

I lay upon the skins of my closest friend and my most feared enemy. He gave them to me. It is almost as if it is some kind of sick worship. It's been over a month now, or is it two? Is anyone reading my letters? Is anyone there at all? It has been days since I last slept and I am having trouble figuring out what is real and what is just my imagination. He sleeps during the day, so I spend those hours trying to escape. He always managed to catch me. He is awake all night, and so I daren't sleep.

Despite being trapped here, he has yet to hurt me. Sometimes I wish he would. I wish he would lash out in anger or for his own amusement. That would make more sense. It would make more sense than those gentle caresses and worshipful eyes. He looks at me like I am a Goddess. I don't understand. He has not even tried to force himself on me. I would have thought that was his reason for keeping me here.

My name is Kira Vanning. I fear I am the only one left. Please, save me.

Kira.


End file.
